


Lets Get One Thing Straight

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Richie gets photographed out walking the dog With Eddie and TMZ runs the story***most of the twitter names came from Stefon skits
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Lets Get One Thing Straight

Richie jumps awake flinging the covers of the bed around looking for his phone to stop the loud ringing. Eddie finds it in between the mattress and the headboard grabbing it and seeing its Richie's manager he tosses it to him asking "Wonder what he wants its only 7:15?". "What can be so important in couldn't wait like 3 more hours?" Richie asks answering the phone.. " I'm outside at your front door let me in!" Steve yells into the phone "yea alright give me a few minutes" Richie hangs up and wonders around the room grabbing his pants from where he threw them last night. "Hes outside" Richie tells Eddie heading out the door as Eddie heads to the bathroom for a shower. The second Steve is through the door he's yelling as usual and tying to shove his phone in Richie's face. "Woah dude calm down and give me a second I can't find my glasses and I can't see shit without them." Richie tells him walking to the couch and looking for his glasses. "Here" Steve says handing him his glasses" why the fuck were they under the table?" " Eddie tossed them last night said they were digging into his stomach" Richie says with a shrug putting them on and going over to start the coffee maker " Alright now what were you screeching about when you came in?" Richie gestures towards Steve's phone as he leans against the counter. " You're fucking trending on Twitter. What the fuck were you thinking?!" Steve asks handing over his phone" Shit what did I do now" Richie laughs taking the phone and reading the TMZ tweet Steve has pulled up.

**_Comedian Richie Tozier seen out walking his dog with the same mystery man he's is always photographed with earning his fashion disaster title wearing what seems to be Halloween pj pants despite it being mid March, mismatched socks, slip on sandals, pink beanie and what appears to be a shirt in support of the LGBTQ community or is this his way of finally stamping the rumors and coming out?_ **

Attached was a picture of him and Eddie walking their pomeranian Kevin down the sidewalk of their neighbor hood. Eddie looking like he was fussing at Richie but really just talking in the only way Eddie can to him wearing his hoodie thats way to big on him making him look like a little kid playing dress up. Richie just realizing the t-shirt he has on. It's black with rainbow writing on it that reads Lets get one thing straight....I'm not. "Oh shit. Of all times for them to pap me" Richie laughs handing Steve his phone back. "Thats really all you have to say?!" Steve gapes at him. "Richie twitter is blowing up with rumors of you and of you and Eddie." " Are they really rumors if they are true though" Richie asks and then adds" maybe this is the perfect time to come out man I've been wanting to do it for a while. fuck waiting on the perfect interview let me do it on my own my way" Steve just stares at him" did you do this on purpose? To have a reason to push it?" he asks him sitting down on a bar stool "fuck no. I wasn't even thinking about what I was wearing. I was just trying to get the dog walked and back home to fuck Eddie into next week. " Steve holds up a hand"I don't need to know the details" " Really though I had a hoodie on over the shirt but I spilled my coffee on Eddie's and you know how he is freaked out and took his shirt off and took it" Richie tells him pulling down 3 coffee cups from the cabinent. Eddie comes barreling down the stairs. "Holy shit Rich have you seen Twitter?!" Eddie asks him breezing into the kitchen Steve scoffs"That's why I'm here" Eddie gives him a quick glance and then turning his attention back Richie "your fans are actually really supportive" "Really?" Riche asks leaning over looking at Eddie's phone" I saw the TMZ post but I didn't read the comments" "yea, well about the whole gay things they are, they are completely roasting your fashion choices though" Eddie laughs. Richie laughs reading through some of the comments.

 **TrashStan** @trashcan 

If he is coming out so what let him do his own thing

**Im A Bee** @BuzzbuzzBee If the rumors are true please let this #mysteryman and Richie be dating they are super cute together!!!!

**SHY** @yoshinoyaBeefBowl he really is owning that tile of fashion disaster

**SidneyApplebaum** @ThisPlaceHasEverything

what the f**k is he wearing?? dosn't he know Beverly Marsh?

**PonytailModel** @HeyWhatsThat

@BEVMARSHFASHION please come collect your friend he's breaking some laws

**Greg**

@NotanAlien

OH MY THAT DOGGIE!!!!

**Slice** @puppetsindisguise

he looks like when you add a randomized sims to your family

**Ravioli** **Hands** @DJBabyBokhoy

he looks like every pre schooler that dresses themselves

**BOOOOOOOOOF** @ItsThatThing

dear #mysteryman from other pictures you seem to have some sense of fashion please help your man out

**SnoozanLucci** @CokedUpGremlin

#mysteryman please stop letting him shop at Nick Nolte's garage sales

**TrashManRichie** @TrashCanMan

@BEVMARSHFASHION make him somthing suitable for an adult he is one cape away from independent toddler

"fuck it Steve man I'm going to do it" Richie tells him looking for where he put his phone. "I'm going to tell them on twitter" Eddie and Steve both look at him" you sure Rich? You really think thats a good idea?" Steve asks him sounding like he's given up the fight. Eddie puts his arms around him"I think it's great as long as are ready" he tells him kissing his cheek. "I am. plus whats the point of having someone this hot if I can't show him off" Richie says gesturing to Eddie. Eddie lets go walking off laughing and shaking his head.

 **RichieTrashMouth** @trashmouth Alright guys I just want to put a lid on all the rumors and gossip about the TMZ post. like my shirt say I do want to get one thing straight......I'm not. Never have been. thank you everyone for the support already. oh! his name is Eddie and I am so hitting that gorgeous ass.

 **BeverlyMarsh** @BEVMARSHFASHION By the way guys I actually gave @trashmouth that shirt


End file.
